villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gakkarize
Gakkarize is the last player from Team Azald and the final player introduced in the Blood Game. Also he is the main antagonist in episode 43 of 2016 TV series called Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. He was voiced by Shinnosuke Tachibana. History Gakkarize appeared on Planet Earth around Christmas where he used his combo as he paints a face on the Japanese residents and a Budha statue right in the middle of the street. However this kind of mayhem brought the attention of the Zyumans who were out shopping for a Christmas for Mario. So he used his combo as he paints a samurai, a clown and a Zen Monk (which looks like a human version of Komuhachi) to battle the Zyuohgers. After that he left the area while the team finished off his paintings. A while later during a flashback Gakkarize was responsible for painting some kind of store over a bakery. He then appeared right outside the store when the are hurrying deliver a present to Mario, so Yamato and Misao transformed battles Gakkarize while the Zyumans hurried to deliver the present. He then used his combo on the floor to create a pair of rockets as they fire at Yamato and Misao de-transforming them. After that the whole team transformed into their Zyuohgers while being witness by Mario as they battle Gakkarize and Azald. Also due to Gakkarize being defeated by the teams Instinct Awakened it remove the artwork that he painted on the humans and the bakery. However thanks to Naria she inserts a continue medal at the purple paint tube cap (which is on Gakkarize's left shoulder) to enlarge him as he used his combo to paint a couple of giant Moebas on the buildings. So the team brought out Wild Tousai King to battle Gakkarize and his army of giant Moebas. However Gakkarize continues to paint even more giant Moebas to battle the bot. However thanks to Cube Whale as it manage to fire the torpedoes at the dog piled Moebas and Cube Octopus for spraying out black ink to cover the building to prevent Gakkarize to paint anymore of his art. After that he then battles Wild Tousai Dodeka King where he was then destroyed by this finisher called Zyuoh Dodeka Dynamite Stream. Trivia *Gakkarize's design is similar to the Cleaning Minister Kireizky from 2008 TV series called Engine Sentai Go-Onger, a Mushroom Nezire from 1997 TV series called Denji Sentai Megaranger and Jukukinoko from 2002 TV series called Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger. **His ability to use art to cause chaos is similar to Pain from 1985 TV series called Dengeki Sentai Changeman and Mujina from 1994 TV series called Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. **His artwork coming to life or being real objects is similar to how Creative Messenger Mikela from 2003 TV series called Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger created the Trinoids, as well as the ability of the Paper Dimension from 1991 TV series called Choujin Sentai Jetman. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Deceased